1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to improvements in cooking utensiles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device for facilitating the cooking of pizza.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Pizza is a very popular food product, and there are many establishments particularly designed and devoted to the cooking and serving of pizza. One problem with the product, is that it usually requires a relatively large oven facility to bake or cook the pizza, and the cooking procedure normally requires a considerable period of time. This renders the product substantially unavailable for the many fast food restaurants and eating establishments in widespread use today because of the expense of the oven construction, and the time required for preparing or cooking the pizza. In addition, a pizza is usually a relatively large food product in the form of a pie, or the like, which may serve several persons, or which may provide several servings for a single person to consume. Snack foods are becoming increasingly popular, also, and the usual person desiring such a food product normally does not wish to consume an entire pizza, but rather would prefer a single serving size food product. The heating of a single serving of pizza severed from a complete or whole pizza pie, or the maintaining of a single pizza serving in edible form usually presents a problem, and as a result, single servings of pizza are relatively unavailable in any practical and palatable manner.